Rikugun
Rikugun (lit. army) in its sealed state is a japanese broad sword. It has a circular bronze hand guard and a red hande. Shikai Released by the command "Together we stand!" Rikugun morphs into a talwar. It's bade is ruby colored and the handle is light blue. The guard is shaped like a crescent. It has a large disk set below the handle. That disk prevents the bending of the wrist while holding the sword, so the user is mainly restricted to a "Draw Cut" type of fighting style. Shikai abilities Rikugun's ability is that it is able to solidify reishi underground and implant the persona and knowledge of the person it is making. For example, the zombie made by Kobushi would have the knowledge and expertise of an expierienced samurai. These zombies can speak and understand all human language that the user knows. The toll for using these zombies is that the zombies are human and expearience fatigue, shock, as well as valor and courage. The user only uses up spiritual energy when solidifying reishi. Then he is constantly drained of spiritual energy while sustaining the zombie. The user is able to see through the zombies eyes. However when the zombie is destroyed it can only be recreated within 5 meters of the user. The Talwar is necessary as the medium of the creation. (The zombies arent like, zombie zombies theyre just missing a few bits of flesh and maybe an eyeball or something.) 'Tokutatsuki - '(lit.Shield Bearer) Summons a shield bearer to protect the user. 'Kobushi - '(lit. Samurai) this ability summons an undead japanese samurai from ancient japan. This samurai is an expert swordsman. He is extremely loyal to the user and can act as a bodyguard of sorts. Thd carries samurai wears standard samurai armor a muramasa blade. 'Shashu '- (lit. Archer) this abilitie summons an archer from the mideval crusades. It has impeccible aim and carries a variaty of arrows. Flame arrow - obviously a flaming arrow. Bomb arrow - an arrow with gun powder at the end. Explodes on impact. 'Uma - '(lit. Horse) this ability summons a skeletal steed for the user to ride on. The horse is incapable of speaking but understands human speech 'Heigakusha - '(lit. Strategist) this ability summons an advisor to aid in the users decisions. 'Kitohada - '(lit. flag) this ability summons a flag carrier. The carrier does not fight but boosts the spiritual energy and morale of those around it. Bankai In Bankai rikugun becomes 'Rikugun no za Nai '(Army of the Dead). It summons an army of combined soldiers that died in wars long ago. They swarm the enemy and attack with strategies and moves used during theyre time period. excessive use of this ability could result in death. Bankai Abilities 'Sentai no Sashu - '(lit. Fleet of Archers) 40 archers rise from the ground and fire a volley of arrows. 'Kobushi Ryoukin - '(lit. Samurai Charge) 40 samurais charge the enemy. 'Uma Ryoukin - '(lit. Horse Charge) 40 Horsemen charge the enemy. 'Tanku - '(lit. Tank) the user gets inside a tank and fires explosive balls of spiritual energy at the enemy. The tank has a nine millimeter cannon and a flame thrower for close range. 'Atomikku Bakudon - '(lit. Atomic Bomb) The user self-destructs using their own spiritual energy to disrupt the flow of life energy in the user. This results in an explosion similer to that of the atomic bombs used on japan in WWII. This is usually only used as a last resort, as it kills the user in the process. Trivia *I like the army. *It is possible to survive Atomikku Bakudon with a strong enough shield. Category:Watchamacalit Category:Zanpakuto